


YGO VRAINS: but furry

by PeepMeep



Series: AU where everything's the same but they're furries for some reason [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Gen, I Don't Even Know, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepMeep/pseuds/PeepMeep
Summary: Collection of one shots. What it says on the tin.





	1. Bread

**Author's Note:**

> I blame abba they gave me the idea (the person, not the band). I'm always down for suggestions for whatever

Yusaku was being the good student, getting his homework done before anything that might happen and pull him away for the rest of the afternoon. Or to be more precise, Playmaker. No one thought he was a high school student; he made sure his login times didn’t give show a pattern that could lead to someone guessing his schedule. 

He drummed his talons on the metal table. As an ace hacker subjects such as math and science (the hard sciences, at least) were no problem. But diagramming sentences, in English of all things, was an arduous task. 

“It’s not like I’m ever going to use this.” He picked up his stylus and brought it, hovering, over the tablet screen. It was about to tap to make a choice when Ai snickered.

“All right, fine.” Yusaku moved to make another choice.

“Are you suuuuure?” Ai’s display shifted into one of glee.

Yusaku glared down his beak at his duel disk. “How would you know, you weren’t programmed for this.”

“Maybe I was. I coulda been some master translator program before-hey, what’re you doing!”

Yusaku slid the duel disk off his arm. “I can’t concentrate like this.” 

“Hey, I could do your homework for you if-”

“No.”

Yusaku stepped up the open back door to the van. 

Shoichi nodded. “Taking a break?”

“From Ai.” He placed the duel disk onto a stack of boxes. “He was attempting to help.”

“I’m not helping to cook hot dogs,” Ai said adamantly. 

“I think I’ll manage.” Shoichi was indeed a skilled chef (or as much you would need to cook up hot dogs and their fixings) and Ai wouldn’t be of much help as just software. This was one of the few places that was still squarely in the analog world.

“How do you handle the smell, anyways,” Yusaku asked. 

“You get used to it. Plus, it helps you know when things are done.” Shoichi angled his muzzle to show off.

Yusaku wanted to ask if he knew how uncomfortably ironic it was for a dog to be serving hot dogs, with an anthropomorphic hot dog as the cafe’s logo, but he also didn’t feel like getting into an argument about the specifics of what a “dog” is and what Shoichi labeled himself as. Yusaku was a bird, that’s it. Any extra descriptions or siloing into species/trait/temperament would just be a waste of time.

“Oh, could you throw that out for me when you head out?” Shoichi asked, jerking a thumb towards a tied up trash bag. 

“Okay.” He picked up the bag and noticed it was very light, but still bulky from whatever was inside.

“What’s in here?”

“Just buns.” Shoichi paused. “Yusaku, don’t.” 

“You won’t mind if I-”

“I’m throwing them out. They’re stale”

Yusaku held up a talon. “First, it’s a waste of perfectly good food.” He held up another. “Second, French toast can be-”

Shoichi groaned. “Fine, fine, I won’t stop you. I swear sometimes you just might be a seagull.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a bird myself I can vouch for this. Also I'd imagine YGO protag hair would make much more sense as feathers, because who the fuck actually looks like that. No idea what Playmaker would look like yet since you can be whatever in VRAINS


	2. Who's Blue Angel's reverse fursona?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of that one bit from that one episode

“We need to find Blue Angel.”

They knew her name, Aoi Zaizen, as well as that she was in Yusaku’s class. Anything more than that they would have to find with old fashioned legwork. Which had to be Yusaku; Shoichi very well couldn’t hang around a high school and try talking to girls. That was the opposite of being inconspicuous.

“How do you not know what she looks like?” Ai asked.

“That would require Yusaku to be social,” Shoichi explained. “Could you imagine him talking to a girl?”

“Hrmm.” Ai turned to Yusaku. “Hey, how many foxes are in your class?”

“She won’t be a fox.” He didn’t move his eyes from his screen and continued his work.

“Blue Angel is a fox, or are you too lovestruck to notice?”

“You don’t have to look the same in VRAINS as you do in real life,” Yusaku explained flatly, ignoring the dig. “Playmaker isn’t a bird.”

“ _ But _ a gryphon is half of a bird,” Shoichi interjected. Yusaku glared at him.

“Still, there aren’t any blue foxes at school, or anywhere else. We would have noticed.”

“So what you’re saying,” Ai started, “is that we need to look for half of a fox.”

“I’m your only data point, you can’t make any conclusions from that. Besides, you can’t be half of a thing.”

“Hey, I’m only an eye, and that’s less than half.”

Again, Yusaku ignored him. “Shoichi, I’ll let you know as soon as I find her, then we can figure out our next steps.”

 

On his walk to school Yusaku wracked his brains for any memory of an Aoi. He never bothered paying attention to his classmates before. There were always more important subjects, and why even put in the effort if he wasn’t going to interact with them?

There wasn’t anyone who really stood out in his mind, everyone sort of blended together into a sea of school uniforms. There were still faces, hands, tails that were different but he hadn’t paid attention before so any unique characteristics weren’t attached to a name. And now he was in a situation that hacking couldn’t solve.

“Ai,” he said.

“Oi, Yusaku.”

“Look for Blue Angel.”

“Isn’t the whole point that we  _ don’t _ know what she looks like?”

“Yes, but you can check duel disks, phones, something is going to be on the school network that has her name attached it.”

“Isn’t that something you can do?”

Yusaku glared at his duel desk before realizing that might draw too much attention. “I’m a student, not a hacker, I’m using my computer for school work. And you’re just a duel AI that won’t draw attention to itself, especially since the person we’re looking for is Akira Zaizen’s sister, and he would be very interested about why I have such an intelligent ai.”

The combination reminder and flattery seemed to work.

“Right, now let’s see how insecure everyone’s devices are.” Ai’s display stilled as he concentrated on sniffing the nearby data streams. Yusaku continued his leisurely place to school while thinking of a fallback plan in case this didn’t work.

As he approached the courtyard, his eyes caught a flicker of movement on the display.

“Yusaku, guess whaaaaaaaaat?”

“What.” 

“I found Blue Angel.”

“Good. Where is she?”

“Turn left. No that’s too much, now she’s walking in.”

Yusaku didn’t respond. His eyes tracked Aoi as she passed his field of view. She wore the school uniform, of course, which only helped her brown fur look lighter than it was. The only bright part he could see was her white-tipped tail.

“You saw her, right?” Ai asked, rotating his eye up to see Yusaku’s reaction. “Did you see what she is?”

“A student in my class,” he answered flatly. He wasn’t going to give Ai the satisfaction of acknowledging that he was right; he would make sure Shoichi knew and that will be annoying enough. “Now that we know who she is, we can figure out how to talk to her.

“Get her schedule.”

Ai’s brow furrowed. “I’m not your PDA.”

“What?”

“Oh right, that was before your time.”

Yusaku shot him a look. “You can’t remember where you came from but you know history?”

“I get bored when you leave me at home. If you don’t like me researching tech on the Internet, I’m sure I can find something else to do.”

“Right now you’re getting her schedule so we know what classes she’s in.”

“You can try talking to her like a normal person,” Ai grumbled as he got to work breaking into the school’s database. “Yusaku.”

“What. You can’t do this once we’re inside.”

“Yeah, I know, but I can change your grades while I’m in here.”

“I’m fine.”

“I didn’t say I would make them  _ better _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chasestarb) and [tumblr](http://phektrek.tumblr.com/)! I'm always open for commissions, message if interested.  
> [Buy Me a Coffee at ko-fi.com!](https://ko-fi.com/G2G5AJDV)


End file.
